narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Melee!
Synopsis Tosaka reveals the tranquilliser he used on them is what he stole from Jūgo. Sasami and Momo activate their cursed seals to fight Karin and Sarada, and Team 15 respectively. Tosaka tells Boruto and Suigetsu their friends won't be coming to save them. He explains the mission was a lie from the start, as he had no choice but to join them, the men he had sent before being captured at the border. Tosaka is glad to have been able to observe Jūgo up close, his goal being acquiring Jūgo's cursed seal. Boruto admonishes Tosaka for treating Jūgo like a research subject, who in turn retorts Boruto himself stressed to importance of dreams, his being creating the ultimate cursed seal weapon. Suigetsu covertly turns his arm into water while Tosaka is distracted. Tosaka explains he had to bait Jūgo out, so he infected the birds. Suigetsu attempts to free Jūgo, but is tasered by other Land of Rivers researchers before succeeding. The head researcher announces preparations to leave with Jūgo. As a demonstration for Boruto, Tosaka injects Jūgo with a special drug. Sumire baits Momo with a water clone and attacks him from a distance. Momo points out she left her friends vulnerable, and striking the ground, sends a lot of debris their way. Sumire protects them with a water wall, but a few rocks go through it. Momo criticises her split focus, and tells her to use her summon. Sumire summons Nue, but it's still small due to her depleted chakra. Sarada warns Karin that Sasami's bite will infect her with a cursed seal, and tracks Sasami's movements with her Sharingan. Sumire protects Nue from Momo, distracting him long enough for Namida to hit him with her improved Calling on Tears Technique. Wasabi joins in the attack with her Cat Covering, exciting Momo with the prospect of a more interesting fight. Sarada struggles with depleting chakra, but Karin is able to lock on Sasami's chakra, showing them where Sasami will attack from. Sasami still knocks Sarada out, but Karin uses her chakra chains to restrain her. Karin wants Sarada to bite her for healing, reasoning that her chains won't hold forever, wanting Sarada to still be able to fight. Karin reveals that long ago Sakura saved her life, and uses Sarada's reaction to it to make her bite her arm, asking Sarada to tell Sakura she has repaid her debt. Karin informs Sarada where Sasami will attack from, allowing Sarada to land a full hit on her, defeating her and destroying her cursed seal collar. Jūgo slowly transforms, and Tosaka explains the drug he used is meant to trigger his transformation, as he wants to witness his full power, despite Boruto's warning that not even he will be safe. Mitsuki reports to Konohamaru, who decides against regrouping, and instead wants to go to the alleged researchers' boat downriver, where he believes they can find something to stop the infection. Momo defeats Namida and Wasabi, so Sumire distracts him with a water clone again to get them to safety. Despite Sumire's reservations, she agrees to let Namida and Wasabi have their chakra drained by Nue, so it can grow big again, strong enough to defeat Momo. A restored Nue goes up against Momo, with an assist from Sumire. They're able to defeat Momo and break his cursed seal collar. Sumire has to stop Nue from draining Momo's chakra. The other researchers check in on Tosaka, and attempt to kill Jūgo to prevent his transformation. Tosaka kills them instead with his cursed seal. On their way to the village, Sarada notices dawn is approaching, and changes course, concerned the wild geese will start to migrate, spreading the infection. Boruto can move again and begins to free Jūgo. Tosaka attempts to stop him, but is stopped by Suigetsu's enlarged arm. Commenting on his jutsu, Tosaka tasers Suigetsu again. Jūgo tells Boruto to flee, while his transformation proceeds and he breaks free of his bonds. Credits